


Elixir

by KagsTsukftw



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Break Up, Christmas Fluff, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Makeup, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Time Skip, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagsTsukftw/pseuds/KagsTsukftw
Summary: It's done..I did a thing. And I'm weirdly proud of it. This has now turned into an entire story of their relationship. Blame the roller coaster on the prompts, settle in, enjoy the ride.This is my contribution to the 12 Days of Rare-Pairs challenge by gobyrdie@wrongtsukkihina
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85





	1. Fireside/hot chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> The weather outside is frightful but the fire is so delightful
> 
> Prompt 1 Fireside/hot chocolate  
> Prompt 2 Pillowfight/pillowfort  
> Prompt 3 Bubble baths/conversations  
> Prompt 4 Wishlists/finding gifts  
> Prompt 5 Heartache(distance)/ travel  
> Prompt 6 Naughty or Nice?  
> Prompt 7 Broken promises/heartbreak  
> Prompt 8 Meet the parents  
> Prompt 9 The gift of falling in love (again ?)  
> Prompt 10 The Great Baking Competition!  
> Prompt 11 Holiday Preparations/Party  
> Prompt 12 Gifts of love/relaxation

Kei sighed in frustration. It was too cold for this. But his brother, Akiteru, was as oblivious to Kei's discomfort as he was to the frigid temperature. He kept insisting they go to just one more store. One. More. 

They were Christmas shopping for their parents, something they had done as a tradition since they were kids. He didn't mind getting together with his brother. After all, who knows what the next year would be like or where they would be? 

What he minded was that his brother was utterly useless at making up his mind. There had been so many times they had decided on items and were walking to the registers to pay, only for Akiteru to begin second guessing their choices, coming up with reasons for why they were a bad idea and insisting they look elsewhere. 

Kei could have forced him to make a decision, could have made them buy the very first thing they had found. But every year his older brother was able to thwart him, dragging the whole thing into an unnecessary torture event. He just had this way of looking at Kei with his damnable pleading eyes and he couldn't help it, he gave in every time. He had long ago decided his brother was clearly some type of hybrid Fae and could mesmerize.

Now Kei couldn't feel his feet anymore and he wasn't sure if it was because he was tired from walking for the past two hours or if he was already losing his toes to the cold. His cheeks hurt, the tips of his ears hurt and he had no idea if he had frozen snot icicles because he couldn't feel his nose either.

Kei spotted the cafe. Maybe it was his oncoming hypothermia, but it looked as if it was prelit with heaven's lights instead of the actual cheap Christmas ones that lined its door. 

It was a cafe chain that sold average coffee, excellent strawberry short cake and blessed their in-house customers with precious warmth from its fireplaces. It was his own Christmas miracle.

Kei tugged on the sleeve of Akiteru's puff jacket to get his attention away from the department store window.  
"Let's go there." He said, pointing with a gloved finger and pulling his brother around so he could see the direction. "I need to warm up. I need carbs. And I need to remember that I shouldn't hate you."  
"Noooo Kei, noooo." Akiteru wailed dramatically, causing several passing pedestrians to look at the tall duo askance.  
"Why not?" Kei demanded, "Let's take a break."  
"But this store has possibilities, for everyone." And he spread his arms up and over his head, practically dancing ballet on the sidewalk. Kei was mostly sure his brother wasn't high. He was in college but he had seemed sober so far today and Kei hadn't seen him take anything.

Akiteru grinned. Kei became suspicious.

"Well. Actually you can go, I'll meet you after, I think I see something that I want to get for you in here." 

His smile was impish but Kei wasn't fooled. If Akiteru began shopping for presents for him that would turn into him shopping for his college friends as well. Kei could pretend that he could resist his brother but the reality was that the hopeful, joyful face looking at him expectantly meant they were definitely going to be out for at least another two hours.

"I'll meet you back here in a half hour." Kei pointed at their feet but his brother scrunched up his face. 

"The store is huge though."

Kei took a breath and attempted to exhale his sufferings.  
"An hour." He gritted out. The longer he left his brother alone the longer this day was going to get.  
Akiteru considered the offer, looked back at the window and looked back at Kei.

"An hour and a half." Akiteru pronounced with more certainty than he had shown all day. Kei wasn't going to argue when nirvana was a cross light away.

"Fine. Don't be late, take your phone off vibrate in case I need to call you and don't get lost." Kei instructed to the exaggerated nodding mess of overexcited Christmas spirit that passed as his brother.

❄🎄🎁

Kei let out a shaky sigh. It was so much warmer in here already. Probably not as toasty as the seats near the fireplaces but he would get one of those soon enough, even if he had to upend a red nosed kid. The place was packed. Every sane shopper had apparently had the same idea he did.  
He collected his coffee and cake and began his search for a fireside seat. He had circled the entire cafe twice and now hesitated to sit on one of the few empty seats, a high chair set along one of the large windows.

His hopeful eyes swept the room one last time, feeling genuine heartache as they passed over the fireplaces and filled seats. 

There! There was a seat. It was perfectly positioned in one of the corners, dimly lit to allow for visual fire appreciation and set out of the way for secluded enjoyment of caffeine and sugar.  
He was ready to make good use of his long legs when he stopped. It was a loveseat. A two seater situation. And someone was already sitting on one side of the seat. 

He looked at the bent, glossy head of hair of the striking male occupying the prized seat and affirmed that he was wrong about this place, the universe hated him. 

Kageyama sat in the seat holding a stupidly huge mug and an actual book, engrossed and oblivious to everyone around him.

Kei turned back to his window chair only to almost curse aloud at the sudden surge of cold air that slapped him in his face and stole hard earned warmth from his chest. Surely some demon had opened a door to hell. His seat was too close to the front entrance. 

He sat down next to Kageyama and blue eyes looked up at him in surprise and then with recognition.

"Hello King." Kei greeted casually, feeling the warmth from the fire instantly begin to thaw his nose and make his ears tingle.

"Tsukishima!" Kageyama's exclamation was a mood killer to Kei's attempt at nonchalance. 

"Can't a commoner sit with a King?" Kei murmured, already unrolling and setting out his cutlery near his cake. He paused, a thought having struck him, what if Kageyama was on a date? He scoffed at his imagination and continued to prepare for his feast of an extra large piece of strawberry shortcake. He would need to let it sit for at least fifteen minutes for it to be the perfect savoring temperature since the dessert currently was at refrigerator temperature and he wanted nothing cold.

"What are you doing here?" Kageyama questioned, intense eyes following Kei's methodical actions with curiosity.

"My brother and I were trying to see how long it took to get frostbite and I bailed." Kei grabbed the sugar jar on the table and started adding it generously to his steaming coffee.

"Huh?" Kageyama seemed to be transfixed by the amount of sugar and Kei felt judged.

He sent the setter a soured look. "My brother and I were shopping for too long. I needed a break from him and to warm up and this seat is the only one available near a fireplace."

Kageyama slanted clear slate blue eyes at him.  
"That's a lot of sugar. "

So he WAS being judged.  
Kei turned back to his coffee.  
"What are you reading?" The prolonged silence after his question distracted Kei from his agressive stirring, he had much to dissolve, and he looked to his seat mate.

Maybe it was the fireplace and how long he had been sitting next to it but Kageyama's cheeks were tinged pink. Luckily Kageyama was busy awkwardly avoiding looking at him because Kei couldn't stop staring and was only vaguely aware of a pleasant feeling warming his chest from the inside out. It wasn't until he heard the soft popping of burning wood that he snapped out of his stupor.

He definitely needed carbs. 

He reached over to grab the book, needing to know what reading material would make that face on his King. If it had been volleyball related Kageyama would have answered easily.

Kageyama was faster though, and he quickly pushed the book behind his back, his broad chest an effective barrier to Kei getting any closer.  
Kei looked at the edge of the book peeking out slightly, back to sharpened blue eyes, back to the book and returned to his drink. He and Akiteru did have some similar traits but being part Fae was not one of them.

He took his time blowing on his coffee that was still too hot.

"Aren't you warm?" Kageyama asked after a while, observing the voluminous coat and scarf Kei still wore and that was making their seat crowded.

"Not yet."

Kageyama looked at him with a small frown, unable to hide his confusion. They had been sitting for enough time that any normal blooded person should have warmed up sufficiently to remove outerwear. 

"I run cold." Kei said, even though he did not need to give an explanation. So judgy.

"Yes." Kageyama agreed with what sounded suspiciously like a hint of cheek.

Kei whipped his head back to Kageyama to be sure and he was almost certain the other was smiling in his weird, smirky Kageyama way.

"What are you drinking in your mixing bowl?" Kei angled his chin at the obscenely large mug Kageyama had set on the table. 

Kei was surprising himself. He was not as annoyed as he thought he would be, might even be enjoying Kageyama's company.

"Elixir." The raven haired answered simply.

Kei knew he should pick up his jaw from the floor but he was apparently having a hard time firing his still frozen motor neurons. He blinked first,  
"Do you even know what that word means?"

"Do I need to know the meaning if it's just a word they are borrowing to name their drink?"

Kei decided he really, really needed sugar, quickly, before he slipped up and agreed with Kageyama. He took a tentative sip of his coffee, hoping it was no longer tongue stripping hot. It tasted like burnt ashes.  
"Ugh."

"Needs more sugar?" Kageyama asked.

Kei snorted before he could stop himself.  
"Tastes like battery acid." Kei chuckled. "Seriously what are you drinking so much of?"

"Hot chocolate." Kageyama replied, "It's what they are known for."

Kei was aghast at this blasphemy. "What about their strawberry shortcake?"

Kageyama shrugged. "I've never had it. I only ever get their hot chocolate. By the time I attempt to finish it I'm too full to try anything else."

"But the shortcake!" Kei was so disturbed that he finally began to feel warm.

He unwound his scarf and then stood to shrug out of his jacket.

Kageyama laughed. A soft, deep, throaty rumble that made Kei smile too until he understood what was funny. He had forgotten about his custom made Christmas sweatshirt that Akiteru ordered for their shopping tradition.  
This year it was of two dinosaurs holding hands and shopping bags as they skipped along.

"One of them is missing eyewear. Some sports glasses or sunglasses." Kageyama suggested. His eyes were bright with amusement and Kei felt his face redden.

"One word of this to anyone and I will not help you anymore with studying." They were in the midst of prep exams and this was no small threat.

Kageyama grumbled under his breath while Kei made a show of looking around for another seat.  
His height, or his dinosaurs, were beginning to attract attention tho and warm fingers encircled his wrist and tugged downwards.  
"Fine," Kei was already plopping back down to his seat with the firm pressure Kageyama had applied. "I won't say a word."

He let go but Kei swore he could feel his fingers still, like they had marked his skin. He reached for his coffee and thought better of it, absently rubbing his wrist.

"You should try the hot chocolate. You can have a taste of mine. I have plenty." Kageyama suggested, his eyes on Kei's hands.

Kei raised and eyebrow, turning to smirk at the setter. "Are you asking me for a kiss?"  
He was of course referring to the middle school trope that sharing a drink item was an indirect kiss.  
But Kageyama became flustered at the tease. His eyes flew up to meet Kei's and he blinked at him a few times sputtering, "I...what...no...I didn-"  
"Relax King. We're not 12. After all your hype, I want to try it."  
Kei pointed to the mug. He was curious. "May I?"

Kageyama was scowling but he nodded and Kei picked up the too large mug and took a tentative sip.

He forgave the universe, gave a silent award to whomever had named the drink and thanked his brother for his Fae existence causing this moment.

The buttery smooth mix was perfectly warm, silky sweet with just the right amount of milk to chocolate ratio. 

He put the cup back down, licked his lips and promptly forgot what he was going to say. 

Kageyama's eyes were on his lips. 

Kei fought the urge to lick them again and felt that warmth in his chest become noticeable as lake blue eyes traveled back up to his.

"Did you like it?" Kageyama asked, his voice deep and low.

"What?" Kei found his neurons were oddly firing even slower.

"Did you like the elixir?" 

Kei decided he needed a whole lot more sugar.


	2. Pillowfight/pillow fort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking up from the hot chocolate/fireside and moving into pillowfight prompts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured there must be a way to join hot chocolate prompts with a pillow fight prompt. And here it is. Lol  
> I am so late.

"This means war!" Tanaka shouted into the confusion of futons, covers, pillows and bodies that were threatening to come ever so closer to Kei.  
He twisted his lips and looked down scathingly at a bold Hinata who had attempted to sneak up to him.   
He thought better of it and Kei thought better of him as the shorter boy turned and ran back into the melee. He watched with amusement as with a small jump Hinata delivered a healthy smack on the head with his pillow to a distracted Yamaguchi, who hadn't even been facing him.  
The roars and the yells got louder and Kei slipped out unnoticed into the relatively peaceful corridor of the dojo.   
The team was staying at Nishinoya's family's dojo for the weekend. The group gathering was for team bonding, strategies and to get a few free lessons on breath control, stretches and directed strength exercises. They should have all been tired after the first day of strenuous training but the group hadn't seen each other in a while and the excitement of reuniting hadn't worn off yet. Hence the impromptu pillowfight.   
Kei could admit he didn't mind seeing his team mates again but he just could not match their energy right now. Besides he'd seen Yamaguchi almost every day since break. And he'd seen Kageyama last week...and that mysterious volleyball obsessed setter was somehow not in the sleeping hall, not fighting with pillows.   
Not that Kei had been looking for him or anything. It was just that since his last encounter with the black haired crow he still had questions. Like what was the book he had been reading and whether he'd been back to the cafe and had strawberry shortcake instead of his usual elixir. He knew he wouldn't have had both because it was too much for even Kageyama to have on his own. And so they had somehow agreed to meet up and try it again together. He just wanted to know if he had gone without him, that's all. Just wanted to see if he really had to meet him again or if he was off the hook. He had legitimate questions.  
He let his feet lead him and found Nishinoya's grandmother sitting at the main desk smoking a hammered pipe, the scent oddly not as acrid as a cigarette. Her eyes gleamed at Kei and she set the pipe down with a smile.  
"Lost little lamb?" She asked gently. Considering Kei was almost double the height of the older woman he was somewhat amused at his description but she had been mothering the group of unruly high schoolers all day and he offered her a small smile.  
"No, just getting some air." Kei replied politely.  
"Ah," she put the pipe back to her lips taking several expert puffs, "the other lost lamb is out there." She pointed behind her to a door Kei hadn't noticed. Kei nodded as he immediately headed through it and she laughed softly, wrinkles gloriously on display, clearly used to laughing.   
It was cool, not cold despite the snow covered vista as a heat lamp on the wrap around porch warmed the winter night.  
Kageyama sat on the wooden deck, his pajama clad legs over the sides, hands back on the floorboards and face upwards looking at a half moon that was partially hidden by drifting grey clouds.  
Kei hesitated but then sat down next to him, close enough that their wide shoulders almost touched. Kageyama turned to look at him briefly and then resumed his contemplation of the night sky.  
They sat without speaking for a few minutes, just enjoying the night, the bamboo fountain bubbling and dropping every so often only adding to the calm. Kei took a breath and exhaled into the night finally relaxing, finally feeling like he might be able to sleep tonight. He hadn't realized how much pent up energy he had been holding on to and the pillowfight suddenly made more sense.  
Kageyama pulled up a knee onto the porch and hugged it, playing with the folded hem of his pajama.  
"Astronomy." He said out of nowhere and Kei frowned at him.   
"I like reading about astronomy."  
Kei let that sink in and lay back completely onto the floor, legs still hanging off the porch, looking up at the few stars dusting the cloudy night with new curiosity. He wondered what Kageyama saw when he looked at them.  
"Why the big secret? Astronomy is cool." He offered as Kageyama turned to look down at him, head on his knee, his face and eyes in shadow.  
He shrugged, still watching Kei's relaxed form.  
"Thought you would have made fun of me."  
Kei grinned "I didn't say it wasn't nerdy, especially considering it's you and you only seem to care about volleyball. But you got to laugh at my Christmas sweatshirt, I should have been allowed to laugh at you looking for aliens."  
Kageyama snorted lightly but kept his face turned away from the sky, kept looking at Kei.  
"Have you been back for your famous strawberry shortcake and my elixir?" He asked quietly.  
"Without you King? There's no way I could finish that by myself. Have you?" Kei quickly added the question at the end, trying to make it sound nonchalant and somewhat annoyed that he sounded worried.  
Kageyama shook his head, dark hair swaying smoothly with the movements.   
They maintained their invisible connection for a few more seconds before Kageyama turned back to the sky and Kei also looked back up.  
"What about Tuesday?" Kei asked into the night. He was grateful that for once Kageyama seemed to understand what he was asking without needing an explanation. Sometimes Kageyama had absolutely no self awareness or any grasp on social norms.  
"Same time?" Kageyama asked instead.   
"Umhmm." Kei agreed feeling that returning familiar warmth in his chest.  
The last time he'd felt it had been when Kageyama had tasted the perfectly thawed strawberry shortcake and had looked at Kei with wonder in his eyes. Cheeks still pink, icing dangerously caught on the edge of his surprised lips and Kei had felt warmer than he thought possible in the middle of winter. They had spent the remainder of their impromptu fireside picnic sharing hot chocolate and cake until Kei's brother had called him on his cell phone, concerned that his baby brother had forgotten him. Kei had hurried to bundle back on his winter clothes and had somehow in the rushed confusion gotten Kageyama to promise to have the deserts with him again.  
They sat together, enjoying the night, the quiet and the company until Nishinoya's grandmother stuck her head through the door.  
"OK lambs, I think the others have calmed down for the night, you can rejoin them. I'm going to shut down the lamp and lock up."  
Kei had sat up slowly, his settled back muscles protesting motion after the unusual training from today. Kageyama's hand appeared in front of him and he didn't hesitate to take it.   
It was warm, calloused and large enough to fit his perfectly. They let each other go as soon as he was upright and walked in their continued comfortable silence back to the hall.   
None of the team mates said anything at their late return, the fatigue had finally set in and Kei snuggled under his covers still feeling warm.


	3. Bubble baths/conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onwards to bubble baths/conversations from pillowfights? Oh yes I did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol. I am on a roll.

The cafe wasn't crowded. It was a few days after Christmas and the gift returners hadn't descended on the shopping district yet. Kei sat on the same seat he had before, except he was still alone, was waiting on Kageyama. He wasn't late, Kei had just been early.   
He had already gotten their order of elixir and had it covered and closer to the fireside so it wouldn't cool off too quickly. He had also already laid out the strawberry shortcake to defrost, utensils ready, extra whipped cream for no reason other than Kageyama had seemed to like it. His hand paused as he was about to set the container of white cream down closer to him and furthest from the fire. Reality almost had him second guessing and he was just about to begin rethinking his actions, his choices and who he was meeting with when Kageyama sat down, scowl present, frown present.  
Kei arched an eyebrow at the setter, "Missed your beauty sleep King?" He knew he sounded curt but the thought had suddenly occurred to him that Kageyama may have wanted to cancel but hadn't known how to tell him. They weren't close, hardly, the opposite even. They barely liked each other.  
"You got everything without me." He pouted slightly, taking in the spread.  
Kei relaxed. "Figured I'd get things set up instead of just sitting here."  
Kageyama looked at him for a few seconds and seemed satisfied with the answer because he began to take off his winter coat. "Next time I get it then."   
Kei was glad Kageyama wasn't looking because he hadn't been able to hide the smile that had appeared of its own volition with the mention of another time.  
By the time Kageyama had settled into the loveseat Kei's face was well controlled into its usual droll nonchalance.  
"Deal. Where's your book?" He asked when Kageyama finally looked at him again.  
The setter shook his head and Kei noted how his hair was silk like in texture and moved fluidly just like the setter himself. Not that he thought Kageyama had nice hair or anything, just that he admired hair that didn't need to be tamed like his did. The grass being greener and all that.  
"Finished it and the library is still closed."  
"You go to the library?" Kei asked with genuine surprise.  
Kageyama sent him another scowl and Kei decided that either he was beginning to be able to translate his different scowls or he was lacking his sugar fix. This scowl was one of embarrassment. The unintentional barb had hit home.  
"I get my volleyball magazines from there too." Kageyama defended.  
Kei lifted both hands up, palms outwards.  
"I wasn't implying anything King, just never really thought you did anything other than volleyball in your free time."  
"I do other things." Kageyama lifted an eyebrow, as if daring Kei to contradict him.  
Kei smiled gently. "What else do you do King? Regale me with your adventures."  
Kageyama shifted uncomfortably and looked away and Kei had the suspicion that this scowl meant he was trying to work out the meaning of the word regale.  
He decided to be kind and offered a truce.  
"How about I tell you random things about me that most people don't know and then you could tell me some in return?" Kei looked at the setter expectantly and he nodded.  
Blue eyes fixated on his golden ones and Kei felt a now familiar warmth creep into his chest.   
"I like dinosaurs. A lot. Not just like when you're a kid and think they're the best thing ever. I want to study them up close one day."  
"They're extinct." Kageyama offered with a concerned frown and a bubble of laughter escaped Kei despite himself.   
"I know that! I meant I want to study their bones or go on an expedition to discover buried ones." He continued to smile as Kageyama's face cleared and he nodded at Kei in understanding.  
"That's really cool. I'd like to see you digging up bones though, that would be funny." Kei met amused eyes feeling his cheeks warm at the easy acceptance of one of his biggest dreams.  
"Your turn." Kei prompted and translated this smaller scowl to mean shyness.  
"I like baking."   
Kei blinked. Of all the things he expected this was not one of them and the silence after the announcement was long enough that Kageyama began to fidget.  
Kei caught himself and his straying thoughts and blurted out one of them. " Strawberry shortcake too?"  
Kageyama's eyes shifted in colour, Kei would swear to it. They went from a cloudy grey to a darker yet brighter blue and Kei could not look away, fascinated.  
"Yes."  
"What?" Kei had forgotten what his question was and was lost about the answer.   
Blue eyes swung to an even darker hue and Kei took a breath as Kageyama looked down at the large covered mug and cake in front of him.   
"I tried making strawberry shortcake after tasting this." He scowled in annoyance. "It didn't come out nearly as good."  
"No."  
This time it was Kageyama who was confused. "What?"  
"You are a newbie to the strawberry shortcake genre. I would have to taste it to decide if it's any good."  
"Okay." Kageyama continued to look confused.  
"Deal." Kei wasn't even going to wonder about all these future plans. Time to change the subject. "I never take baths."  
Kageyama looked at him askance and Kei realized what he'd said and laughed.   
That earned him a new scowl that was one of both irritation and confusion he decided, the setter was doubly lost.  
"I don't like baths, I only take showers. I hate public baths even more."  
Kageyama looked at him with pretty but judgy eyes.  
"Not even bubble baths?"  
"Especially not those."  
"But it's warm and bubbly and you can make cat ears and race the duck with the soap." Kageyama gesturing with his hands trying to imitate cat ears was something Kei never thought he would have needed to see and he was oddly pleased that he had.  
"The bubbles make me uncomfortable, especially when they pop, and I don't ever fit into the tub right."  
Kageyama was not letting it go though. He leaned closer to Kei, eyes stormy, mouth grim.  
"You can blow bubbles and make a crown." Kei delighted at the picture Kageyama was unintentionally painting but he was stubborn too.  
"You get all pruney too quickly and you're basically sitting in your own dirty water."  
Kageyama shook his head, disappointment causing the blue eyes to slate before he delivered the winner.  
"You can eat AND drink while having a bath." Oh that challenge in those eyes was tempting. Kei held his breath before looking away.  
"I'll give you that. We should start doing both with our dessert before they get too cold and too warm."  
He snuck a glance at the setter and enjoyed the smirk on his face at his small victory.  
They spent the next few hours regaling each other, imbibing large amounts of sugar and making so many future plans that Kei had never felt more replete.


	4. Wishlists/Finding gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wishlists/finding presents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am thoroughly enjoying this challenge! Pretty sure this is NOT how the challenges should go but I like where it's taking me. Hope you are too.

It was Kei's last Christmas before graduation. But it was bittersweet with the excitement of the upcoming tournament where he was sure they would win and the sad reality that it was the last matches with his teammates.   
He'd already had his traditional shopping expedition with his brother. He had even enjoyed it, knowing that when he needed a break that Kageyama would be waiting for him at their spot in the cafe. They had planned it. Just like they had made so many other plans and kept them.   
Their relationship had gradually evolved over the past year. They hadn't fought as much, had intentionally kept pushing each other on the court to go higher, to communicate better. And if they spent more time at each other's house studying or baking, had gone to museums and even the taping of a baking show, then no one else had to know.  
They texted each other every day, even on break, and the past summer they had met more times than he'd met Yamaguchi.   
Sometimes Kei would take the time to try to figure out what it all meant, where it could be going. But Kageyama was still an enigma, blunt but unpredictable. And Kei was a pragmatist. Things were what they were and both of them were happy with it. They were friends. Good friends.  
Right?  
He looked down at his list on his phone. He was getting presents for his brother and the four other third years, Yamaguchi, Hinata, Yachi and Kageyama. The seniors had decided to do a wish list this year. Each person had to list 15 things they wanted that was under 15 dollars. The list was then added to a group chat that excluded the person who had written the list, allowing the other four to collaborate and not overlap. This way the gifts would be something the person wanted and still be a bit of a surprise.  
He was finished, the heavy bags weighing down his arms and making his shoulders ache was testament to his hard work.  
So then why was he hesitating? Why hadn't he run home for much needed warmth and carbs?  
He looked at the list again. Kageyama's list. He had gotten him the mug. A silly one of course. And because it was Kei he had gotten one with a dinosaur on it. This one had an upset T-rex who had been attempting to decorate a cake and the caption below said "why dinosaurs don't bake."  
It was perfect.   
He sighed.  
It wasn't enough.  
They had spent most of the year together. It was likely their last Christmas together and it wasn't enough.   
The gift and their relationship.  
He stepped into the store that had caught his attention and made him hesitate in the cold. He made his purchase and texted the setter. Short, to the point, only a few small barbs and quick responses. A normal text exchange for them.  
They would meet at Kageyama's house for a separate gift exchange, just the two of them.

They sat in Kageyama's room, so familiar to Kei that he was very aware that Kageyama could tell that he was nervous. Calm blue eyes looked at him with concern, warmth, reassurance. It was one of the best things about their relationship. That they could communicate without words. It was also one of the worst things about their relationship. They left so much unsaid.  
"Thank you for the mug." Kageyama said, looking pointedly at the mug on his desk, filled with steaming milk. The third years had exchanged their gifts yesterday. Kageyama had given him a key chain with the solar system, the moon at the forefront and Kei's name engraved on the back.   
Kei only nodded from his uncomfortable perch at the end of Kageyama's bed. He didn't trust himself to speak. Not yet.  
Kageyama sat at his desk, wearing part of the present he had gotten for just them. Matching custom sweatshirts that he said had been inspired by their first Christmas. They never called it a date. Any of their meetings. Never. And Kei worried his lip.  
Kageyama's sweatshirt had a taller yellow dinosaur with sunglasses, an arm propped on the shoulder of a blue dinosaur that held a volleyball, the other arm on it's rough yellow hip held a bone, spindly legs crossed casually, a beach volleyball set up behind them. Kei's sweatshirt had a similar stance except the yellow dinosaur wore nerdy glassss and the blue dinosaur held a telescope, the background a starry night sky.  
It was cute.   
It was not what he'd wanted.  
If he could be allowed to make a wish list of things he wanted from Kageyama, this was not on it. Not even in the top 15, 25 or 100 of that list.  
He took a breath, it was shaky. After some rare uncomfortable silence for them Kageyama joined him, sitting on the floor in front of Kei, a frown of concern marring the previous smug satisfaction of seeing Kei in the sweatshirt he had made.  
"Hey. What is it?" Kei missed the scowls today. It was weird that he thought of them right now. But as they had gotten more comfortable with each other Kageyana's scowls had lessened. They were too comfortable with each other, so he missed the scowls. It was almost funny.  
"Did you have a wishlist?" Kei asked, uncertainty making him unusually falter his words. "I mean. Not for the others. For us. For me?"  
Kageyama shook his head and Kei didn't stop himself from doing what he had always wanted to do. He threaded his fingers into the onyx silk, keeping his eyes on Kageyama's surprised ones. It was soft, so soft, softer than he had expected. Kageyama let him comb through his hair until Kei's long fingers brushed his neck and those blue eyes darkened intensely.  
"I have a wishlist for us. For you."  
Kageyama did not break eye contact as Kei's other hand reached up to gently knuckle his jaw.   
Kei swallowed loudly and Kageyama unbent his knees to bring himself closer.  
When their slanted heads met perfectly, lips aligned softly, tentatively, Kei sighed into the kiss. He pulled Kageyama closer, deeper and reveled that the setter met him, matched him.   
This.   
This was on his wishlist.  
This warm feeling that had long since grown from his chest to his whole body.   
He pulled apart, reluctantly, enjoying the pout on his King's face.  
He rubbed his thumb along the bottom lip of that pout, pleased at the increasing pink blooming over Kageyama's cheeks.  
"One." Kei said softly. Distracted blue eyes focused enough to look up at him with a question. Suddenly Kei liked their silent communication again.  
"It's a long list." Kei said, his amusement drowning into something else as those beautiful eyes darkened further and strong hands pulled him in to another kiss.


	5. Heartache(distance)/travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heartache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short cuz I don't like my boys hurting. Also after I wrote it I realized the only thing Christmas related was the present. That counts right?

Kei nervously spun the pendant connected to a long silver chain. The circular jewelry piece he played with was attached within an unmoving circle and he flipped the moving part back and forth, watching as the two images on either side morphed into one with the movement.   
A warm, familiar hand grasped his fingers, stilling them as he continued to hold the present he had given Kageyama that Christmas. The setter never took it off, had gotten a chain long enough that he could even wear the pendant under his team clothes. But as they sat on Kageyama's bed holding each other, Kei's head on Kageyama's chest, his long legs draped over strong thighs, Kei had every reason to be nervous.  
Their graduation was already in the past, decisions had already been made on their futures and Kei was leaving. Tomorrow.  
They had struggled with those decisions and had been predictably practical. Neither of them wanted to restrict the other, to censor their goals or dreams. It was the opposite, they both wanted the other to keep fighting to achieve them, to make them a reality.  
But that future didn't make their current reality any less painful.   
"We'll call each other, FaceTime, text." Kei repeated for what had to have been at least the tenth time.  
Kageyama had been so patient with him this past month and he lifted their hands and kissed Kei's fingers.  
"Okay." He agreed readily.  
Except the calmer Kageyama was, the more Kei perversely felt out of control. As if his world was spinning just as much as the pendant.  
"You'll come visit when you can?" Kei asked worriedly, looking up at sad, blue eyes. He hated it, hated that he had any part in causing it.   
Kageyama rubbed Kei's fingers along his chin, letting them go as Kei cupped his face.  
"Everytime I can get away I'll be there. Promise."  
They sat in silence, relishing the last few moments they would have like this. It would never be this way again. Even if they met in dorms or on road trips or apartments in the future, this familiar place, time and moment was burning out.  
Kei looked around Kageyama's room at the few volleyball posters on the wall, the neat array of volleyball paraphernalia that lined the bookshelves. If he looked up he would see the stars they had stuck to the ceiling and if he breathed on the window panes he would see the silly drawings they often left each other. Every scent was familiar too, soap, linen, cake, Kageyama. He'd baked strawberry shortcake for Kei today and then held him while Kei had ignored the dessert and tried to squeeze him so hard, too hard. As if he could absorb him, take him with him.  
It felt wrong. Everything about him leaving felt wrong and he desperately wanted Kageyama to agree with him, to convince him that they could make other choices and that it wasn't too late. But Kageyama kissed Kei's temple, his forehead, his cheek, the sides of his eyes that seemed to be permanently ready to leak these days and Kei felt adored. Felt his heart expand with too much emotion and felt his heart ache at the unsaid words, the unchanged plans.  
He hated it.


	6. Naughty or Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naughty or Nice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought about changing the rating then reminded myself this was a Christmas prompt and brought things waaaay down.  
> Still.  
> Get some :)

Kei was excited. It thrummed though his body, lit his eyes, made him smile. He knew he was getting strange looks from classmates used to his more composed nature and his roommate had ribbed him that he was too eager just because he was going to be getting some.  
Kei hadn't answered, hadn't responded, hadn't stopped smiling.   
Things had worked out just so perfectly. Kageyama was able to finish his season three weeks before winter break and Kei had done enough extra credit that he would also be finishing two weeks earlier than the week off he would normally get for Christmas.  
So they'd splurged, had rented a cabin at a less popular mountain resort located perfectly midway between their locations. It would be perfect, because everything was already aligning perfectly.  
He'd prepared or over prepared as Kageyama kept reminding him. It wasn't like they were strangers who weren't comfortable with each other. It wasn't like they were travellers visiting a foreign land.   
They were more than familiar with each other's bodies, having long swept past that milestone in their relationship. And they would easily be able to just go out and buy something if they had forgotten it.  
Still Kei wanted the trip to be special. It would be the longest time they would have seen each other in almost a year and it would be the first time they would be spending two weeks of nights together.  
Plenty to plan, whether they wanted to be naughty or nice, or both.  
He was excited.

They sat on the swing on the porch of their cabin, a heavy blanket covering them both as they took in the spectacular view. The snow covered mountain glowed despite the late night and it loomed pale white, cold, beautiful and intimidating.  
Kei had tucked his cold toes under Kageyama's thighs despite loud protests that his feet were icicles. It wasn't his fault Kageyama had dragged them both out on the deck in nothing but their boxers. It was cold. He was cold. And Kageyama was always warm.   
He snuggled closer to the enticing body heat, enjoying Kageyama's new muscles as his training and matches had intensified to the professional level. Kei had kept playing too of course but he didn't think he had filled out nearly as much. He knew how much time Kageyama spent honing his body into the ultimate volleyball athlete. He also appreciated it.  
He'd been good today. Hadn't chastised Kageyama once when he had left the door open again. He'd been nice today. Had offered to make breakfast and brought it to them in bed.   
His fingers trailed up the smooth chest, splaying at the sternum before running slowly to the side and down, eventually hooking into the cloth he found there and lazily running along the inside.  
He felt more than saw Kageyama tilt his head down. Despite being the taller of the pair he often found himself being the little spoon. He didn't mind, it was warmer.  
He looked up into eyes crystallized blue by the reflected snow and was awed at their power. Both the power those eyes had to change him and that he could change them.   
It was nice.   
But for now, he tugged further, saw eyebrows lift and enjoyed the change in those eyes as his other hand reached behind to the dimples of that smooth back.


	7. Broken promises/heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Broken promises/heartbreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse me while I go dig myself out of this negative headspace. I luv u Kags but somebody needed to be the bad guy and boy it hurt to hurt my Kei.   
> Can't blame anyone else for this tho, this was supposed to be a rare pair challenge. Could have done like regular and just used diff rare pairs or not connected the story but noooo  
> Sniff

Kageyama flung the phone against the wall, feeling no satisfaction as it splintered into pieces, bits of glass and plastic spraying across the floor.  
He had messed up.   
It wasn't anything new. Kei should have known better. Known better than to trust him. There was a reason he was always left behind, a reason why everyone always found it easy to leave him. He was flawed, he broke things, he broke everything.   
Sometimes it was because he wanted too much, sometimes because he didn't want enough but always because he was selfish. He wanted. His wants. He didn't always think it through enough. Just acted on his wants.  
He had built up walls, had tuned out interactions and had tried to protect himself from this type of ending, had tried to protect everyone else from him. And then he'd gone to Karasuno. He had faltered a few times but that place had broken down his walls, and he had let people back in. He had let Kei in and now he'd hurt him.   
He took a breath, finding it hard to swallow, hard to complete it. Like his body had forgotten how to breathe, like he wasn't sure he wanted to.   
He coughed when it had gotten almost unbearable, just a little too close to panic inducing.   
They hadn't had time this Christmas to meet up for as long as they had last Christmas and his first mistake had been choosing work before them. A promise to make Kei his priority for time forgotten, broken. He could have delayed the meeting with the Olympic committee. It ended up being a photo op for the egos of the higher ups more than anything else and only about half of the team had showed. He would not have been missed. But Kei, always supportive, had encouraged him to go, had not wanted him to miss an opportunity for networking. As if he had the social delicacy sufficient to network. As if he had any clue about socializing.   
The second mistake was that he'd missed it, missed the signs completely, missed the innuendo completely, missed the ramifications of his ignorance. When he had arrived at the older setter's hotel room, entered without a second thought and left after nearly breaking the other man's jaw even then Kei had forgiven him. He had allowed him his stupidity, his lack of awareness, his inability to grow up and proactively participate in society so he wasn't so clueless.  
The third mistake was tonight. They had met with Yamaguchi, Hinata and Yachi and Kageyama knew he could never forgive himself for the way Kei had looked at him. It wasn't disappointment or betrayal or hurt. It was sadness. A deep, profound sadness as if he had etched the emotion onto Kei's soul and marked him for worse.   
"When are you leaving Kageyama?" Hinata had been so excited.  
With everything else that had recently happened, jet lag and his usual ignorance he had not immediately deflected the question. They hadn't talked about it yet, he was supposed to have remembered.  
"I hope you are staying until the New Year." Yachi had piped in.  
Like viewing time moving slowly through imperfect lens he had answered.  
"I'm here until the New Year. I leave for Italy a few days after that depending on what I decide."  
Guileless, ignorant, selfish. He had to explain then that he had gotten an offer to play for an Italian team.  
Yamaguchi and Yachi had been excited, Hinata had gotten drunk on behalf of him he'd said and Kei had been quiet.  
When they had sat in the taxi on the way to Kageyama's parents place, they weren't back yet from visiting his sister, the ride had been silent. Not a comfortable silence but the kind he was also familiar with. The kind that was a prelude to him discovering the inevitable. That he'd messed up.   
His father said it was his special skill, his sister said it was his kryptonite and his mother never said anything at all. Just gave him that disappointed smile.  
Kei had stood the entire time, rubbing his forehead as he had tried to phrase everything just right so that Kageyama could understand. It was one thing and everything. Why hadn't he told him about Italy? When had he gotten the offer? Why did Hinata already know?  
He never once asked if he was taking the offer.   
It wasn't that Kageyama thought Kei didn't care about his decision. He of all people knew how much Kei cared for him. It was that the answer no longer mattered.  
By excluding Kei and withholding the information he had effectively showed that Kei was not part of the equation. Still, that was really just a part of it. He always messed up. He'd grabbed Kei's arm as he was leaving, one last desperate attempt, but before he could even say the words Kei had said less.  
"No." The finality ringing in the room, the chin lifted high, eyes bright with unshed tears and Kageyama had let him go.   
He deserved better.


	8. Meet the parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware that there is no actual interaction between my fav pair here, just exposition and set up, but I'm still messed up about the break up. I can only offer that the next prompt is about falling in love again. So until then suffer with me.

Kageyama would sigh if he was the kind of person to sigh.   
It had been a long year.   
It had been hard at first, he had been caught up in his negative headspace, had been heartbroken, had almost given in and gone back to Kei. He knew he could do it, convince Kei to get back together. But right at the last minute he'd remember that look. That sadness he had caused and he had hardened his heart. For once in his life he wasn't going to be selfish and think only about what he wanted. Kei deserved better.  
So he had buried himself in work and his team, learnt new languages, traveled, met and forgot new people and had somehow survived the past year.  
Now he looked at the ornate invitation in his hands and tried to decide what he should do. He was getting better at paying attention, understanding context, reading a room and was even capable of small talk if cornered.   
Akiteru, Kei's brother, was getting married.   
This should be a social no brainer. Give a polite excuse, get a gift off their registry and continue on his planned Christmas trip to Hawaii where he had surf lessons already lined up.  
The problem was the extra letters included in the invitation. One from Akiteru. And one from Kei's parents.  
The hardest part of the break up had been how much he had missed Kei. He had been a constant in his life for years, a friend before they had been anything else. Sometimes he could hear his opinion in his head if he had to make a decision, or smell his cologne on a drift of air, spot his blond in a room full of heads. They had communicated in some form or another for so long and the cut had been deep. And it had been double edged. Kageyama was very aware it had hurt both of them.  
There should be nothing that could convince him to have Kei re-exposed to the pain he had caused him, nothing that would re-open wounds that had scarred over by his absence.  
Unless Kei was long over him, had already moved on. There was always that possibility. Kageyama scoffed. He wasn't vain, he just had never doubted what Kei had felt for him.   
He sighed.  
He could always not read the letters. Continue with his life the way it was going, let Kei have a way out without regret. But time and effort had been put into the heavy letters. 

Dear Tobio,   
I know it's been a while and that we have drifted as far as the lands between us. (Kageyama had rolled his eyes.)  
But I have always seen you as my second little brother. I still do.   
I know that you and Kei did not end well. I know that this is asking a lot, of both of you, but I also know that I will not truly be happy unless you join me in celebrating this union with the woman I love.  
It doesn't feel right that you won't be here. If you decide not to come I'll understand but I know that I can't be happy about it.   
I want you there. We were friends before there was formally a you and Kei and I think it is time that I make it known that it was not ok to break up with me too.   
I miss you little brother even though you're famous now and could probably easily throw me across a room.   
In my happiness I have found that sentimentality is useless unless I make the effort to keep the bonds I have cherished in my life so far. I've asked Kei and he is ok with me asking you to be here.   
Please. Just one day.  
Akiteru

Kei always said his overly dramatic brother was part Fae, able to convince you to do anything he wanted.   
They had enjoyed some good times, had bonded over the more juvenile things that would make Kei's eyes roll, had gone out without Kei when he was unavailable, he had even been there when Akiteru had met his future bride.  
He sighed and picked up the other letter.

Dear Tobio,  
We understand that this is delicate. However Kei has reassured us that he won't mind except that if you don't show up that Akiteru may send him out of his mind.   
It is unorthodox, selfish and rude of us to put this pressure on you but we've all missed you and it feels incomplete without you for such an important occasion.   
I'm sure you remember that Akiteru has always said that if they ever got married it would be because of you. Your influence in saving that night. He is obsessively fixated on your being there and even as we write this you should know that he is making alternative plans to fly to you to convince you to come to his wedding. 

Kageyana paused and looked up at his front door worriedly. Akiteru was strangely very accurate with timing. Maybe the Fae in him. Convinced the older Tsukishima sibling was not outside his door he continued reading.   
They went on to remind him that he would always be welcomed at their home and hoped they would see him soon.

Kageyama sighed.   
He could skip the rehearsal, just show up for the ceremony, take pictures, join a few toasts and leave.   
He had a solid plan.  
Kiss the bride, hug the groom, meet the parents.


	9. The gift of falling in love again (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gift of falling in love again (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed them too.

He took his breath away.   
Kei was so beautiful.   
He was handsome in his dove grey, best man suit, a glowing smile as he looked fondly at his brother and his new sister in law. He looked healthy and happy and beautiful and Kageyama turned and walked out of the room.  
His plan wasn't going that well. He'd met the bride and her parents. Her mother, although she had never met him before, had kissed him profusely, then unsuccessfully attempted to remove the residue lipstick from his cheeks. It had started a trend and it felt like every mother of every person he ever knew in that reception was laser focused on the challenge of either adding lipstick to his cheeks or trying to remove it.  
He'd eventually gone to the bathroom to take care of it, had returned, determined to see Akiteru and his parents and leave and had seen Kei instead. So he had panicked and ran away. He hadn't been ready to face him yet.  
He grabbed two champagne flutes from a passing waiter, thought better of it, returned a flute and grabbed the entire bottle from another waiter instead. He wandered over to the extra dining tables and chairs that had been pushed against the walls of this outer room, deciding on one that was partially blocked by a divider. No one would find him there.  
He placed the bottle on the table with a satisfying thunk, downed the full glass as he sat and propped both of his long legs onto the only other chair.   
He was well on his way to nodding off when the insistent buzzing of his phone alerted him that he had forgotten to put it on silent.   
Crap.   
He grabbed for it on the table, missed, grabbed for it again, only for it to disappear right in front of his unfocused eyes.   
Kei lowered it back onto the table, having silenced it. Kageyama drank him in. God he was beautiful. He wanted to beg his forgiveness, plead for a second chance, he would accept anything.   
He said nothing.   
"Hello King." Kei said, knocking off his feet confidently, brushing the seat and sitting down. Kageyama did not feel confident about anything. Even the room was spinning a little. He reached for the bottle, maybe he needed the room to spin a little more. It was empty, of course. He scowled.  
"I can get the waiter to give you another if you'd like." Kei offered.  
Kageyama didn't answer at first. He couldn't read him. Never could. Not unless he'd wanted to be read.  
"I'm good."  
"Ah, the King speaks." Kei mocked and Kageyama blinked slowly, trying to focus unsteady eyes on him, trying and failing to grasp this context, this room, this person.   
Kei looked at him expectantly and Kageyama remained silent.  
He rolled his eyes and bent forward, closer to Kageyama, close enough that he could just smell his familiar cologne. Kageyama's fingers itched. Everything he had ever really wanted was there. Right there. He turned and looked at the empty bottle. He was really still that selfish.  
"How have you been King?" Kei asked after a while. Was he closer?  
Kageyama turned to look back at Kei and he was somehow sitting next to him. He dared and looked up into those warm, honeyed depths and felt more drunk in that moment than any of the times he had attempted to forget the pain with alcohol that past year.  
"I've missed you." Kageyama said and cursed himself as he saw the pain flare in Kei's eyes.  
He sat up taller, more sober.  
"Sorry." Kageyama shot another glance and Kei's face was unreadable again.  
"I'm ok. How have you been?" Kageyama asked. He knew how to do the small talk now, he could do this.  
Kei searched his face before meeting his eyes again.  
"I've missed you too."   
Kageyama almost reached for the spot where the pendant usually lay on his chest. It had become a habit, a reassurance, when things had gotten really bad. A reminder that it was all worth it if Kei was better off without him. But he had purposefully left it at home, carefully wrapped it and put it away on his old table where he and Kei had sat and studied and laughed and kissed.  
Instead his hand had fluttered awkwardly and Kei took it in his own.   
He took it.  
Kageyama didn't think, couldn't think and he pulled Kei close enough that there was no avoiding his intent. Although it killed him, every fiber of his being screaming at him to finish it, take it, savor it, he held himself still at just the last second. The questions in his eyes were starkly there, bared and uncovered, so selfish in spite of his every effort.   
Kei smiled at him, a mocking one as he shook his head.   
"You hurt me with your carelessness."   
"I did. I'm sorry. I've been trying to be better. I am better."  
The smile curled onto a fond one.  
"I know."  
"You could do better than someone like me though." Kageyama offered gruffly.  
"Better than a King? Unlikely." Kei scoffed. "Did you see all those old ladies trying to sneak in a kiss from you?"  
"I'm selfish and clueless and thoughtless and-" Kageyama stopped at the fiery anger lighting Kei's eyes.  
"Don't go on." His eyes blazed. "You're a lot of things Tobio Kageyama but selfish isn't one of them."   
"I am-" Kageyama attempted.   
"The next words out of your mouth had better be that you love me more than anything and want me to take you back."  
"But I -" Kageyama tried again.  
Kei kissed him.   
Words melted, forgotten as the clenching pain in his chest reminded him of just how much he did love him, how much he would give anything for Kei to take him back.   
It was a long time before either of them spoke. Eventually after the kiss they had leaned their foreheads together until Kei had gotten tired of Kageyama's bobbing head full of alcohol and had stood up from the chair and had sat on his lap. He draped his arms around Kageyama's neck, his smile shy as he nuzzled Kageyama's chest until Kageyama brought tentative arms up to encircle that wide back.   
"I love you more than anything Kei."  
His blond head popped up, the smile instantaneous.  
"And ...you...want...?" He prompted  
"And I want you to take me back."   
"Hmm, I have conditions." Kei said quickly.  
Kageyama frowned.  
"Ok?"  
"We make big decisions together." Kageyama nodded eagerly.  
"You don't get to unanimously choose what is to be considered a big decision.   
"I think-"  
"These aren't negotiations."  
"Ok."  
"You have to tell me you love me at least three times a day, every day, to make up for the last year when you told me nothing." Kageyama nodded solemnly.  
"Unless you've stolen the last piece of shortcake you never say you're selfish again."  
"What abou-"   
"That was the only exception. Anything else you're thinking of is moot."  
"Ok."  
"You don't get to ignore me again."  
"I didn't-"  
"You let me go off in a huff, then you leave without telling me, change your number and ignored me for a year while you galavanted across Europe."  
"That's not-"  
"That's the story we tell our kids."  
"Kids?" Kageyama blinked.  
"You can't be more stubborn than me King," Kei ignored his dazed question. "I don't do well without you. And you really have a knack for ticking me off. So when I get angry give me some time but don't leave."  
"Ok."  
"Really?"  
"You said those were the conditions."  
"Yes but if you were going to agree to everything then I should have added that you need to bake for me everyday."  
"But then you'd get fat."  
"Are you saying you wouldn't love me if I got fat?" Kei frowned at him.  
"I'd love you if you were a rolled up ball of pure sugar. But you wouldn't be able to play volleyball anymore."  
"God, I love you." Kei said into his chest with a groan.  
"That wasn't very convincing."   
Kei looked up, smiled wickedly and proceeded to convince him.


	10. The Great Baking Competition!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Great Baking Competition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have i mentioned how much I love this ship. Also love reading EVERYTHING others have written about them. I'm everywhere lol. Exams are overrrrrr!

It never went as smoothly as it did in the movies. Every loose end tied up in a bow and a happily ever after.  
It had been a struggle. Their relationship still precarious, their behaviors initially tentative and the physical distance remained large. It was hard, especially in the beginning of their reconciliation, but Kageyama did not regret any of it.  
Not the late night phone calls when he was exhausted after a game but wanted to hear Kei's voice and had to set his alarm for the time difference. Not the red eye flights that he took, sometimes just to spend a day, only to have to jump on a plane and fly right back. Not even the fights, because they had of course fought.   
This time though, Kageyama shared, listened, waited, thought before he acted and didn't leave. Mostly. Old habits die hard. Sometimes he did the opposite and chased his stubborn Kei. That didn't always work out, Kei could be an immovable mountain when he got determined. One time Kei had chased him and that had been a mess that they vowed never to repeat.   
It didn't matter, he'd hang the moon for Kei if he asked.  
Two years later and things were good. No fights, only arguments instead. More communication, less drama. They were growing closer yet, growing up, and Kageyama loved Kei more.  
Still, he sometimes wondered not why Kei purposely did things to challenge him, push him out of his comfort zone but how he decided on those tasks.

"You like baking, you're good at it." Kei was wearing reindeer antlers on his head, Kageyama wore a matching pair and everytime they tilted their heads the bells on the ends gave a soft chime.  
They had just finished watching the variety show at a charity event at the local Children's hospital and were signing stacks of photos that would be distributed later to the kids. Nostalic ones of their high school club, current ones of their teams and promotional ones from ads they had done.  
"This is a competition though, on tv." Kageyama was not convinced. He trusted Kei but this did not seem like a good idea.  
"You'll do great. I've had a lot of your baking remember." And he patted his flat, muscular stomach. "Plus I'll be there as your assistant and it's for a good charity. The hospital needs the money."  
It was true, even if they didn't win the exposure for the hospital would be good and there were several good programs there that did need the money badly.  
"Ok." Kageyama agreed, returning to his signature, bells softly cascading.  
"Really?"   
"When do I ever tell you no?"  
"Good point. You are a wise, gorgeous man but never forget I am the reason." Kei pecked him on the cheek quickly in a rush of chimes.  
"The reason for what?" Kageyama didn't even look up while waiting for the other side of that comment. Kei was still Kei and although he was no where near as salty as his high school days he still occasionally peppered in a snarky comment or sass.  
He looked up at the silence, at a grinning Kei. It would take a lifetime and he would probably still never figure him out.  
The blond grabbed Kageyama's face with both his hands, kissed him shortly on the mouth and looked at him expectantly.  
Kageyama was clueless as usual.  
"I love you?" Kageyama offered frowning. Kei laughed.  
"Oh King. You never make my life boring." Kei went back to his signatures.  
"Same with you." Kageyama had mumbled, still confused but Kei had just smirked.

They had done surprisingly well, making it to the finals of the "Great Holiday Baking Competition-celebrity edition."  
However they had placed last of the final three and were given a handicap, Kageyama could not have an assistant. He'd have to make a desert of his choice to present to the judges by himself. Kei sat on the outside of the kitchen stage, close enough for a few camera cuts but too far away to help.  
Still, having him there was reassuring and familiar and Kageyama finished the final desert with time to spare. So he decided to take it up a notch. Carefully edging out the cooled designs he had made from dyed, crystallized sugar and chocolate the judges and audience had held their breath each time. One had broken as he filled the magical looking creations but he had made extras of everything.  
He made four strawberry shortcakes. The cake was simply layered with a single row of dense cream, semisweet chocolate on the plate itself spun into an intricate web for presentation. A puff of cotton candy on the side for the unexpected and on the top two glazed real strawberries and one made of glasslike sugar. It shimmered with the gold glitter on its bumpy, rose pink surface, gossamer light and partly filled with a berry syrup that would spread across the cake when cracked.  
He put one to the side and covered it, catching the eyes of an excited Kei.   
They placed second overall, earning an impressive amount for their charity, and Kei sat in the cab on the way back to the hotel looking nervous. He held the small cake box as if it were precious cargo.  
Kageyama laughed.  
"It won't break that easily, you have to crack it with a fork. Also you HAVE to crack it. If it breaks early it will still be edible, just less work.' Kei had only scowled at him and asked the driver to go slower.  
Kei was showering and Kageyama wrapped his own damp towel around his neck as he extracted the cake gently from the box. He fidgeted with his display until it was just right, placed the steaming mugs of hot chocolate on either side of the plate and waited. The now empty ring box heavy in his pocket.


	11. Holiday Preparations/Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiday Preparations/Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head canon this ship is ALWAYS cute.

Kei was obviously excited, hadn't even dried his hair properly and Kageyama mussed his hair fondly when he sat.  
"Oi, be careful." Kei pushed Kageyama away from his cake, hands out to buffer any further approaches.   
Kageyama chuckled and went to the other side of the table, pulling one of the cups of hot chocolate towards him.  
Kei frowned at him.   
"I didn't touch it." Kageyama defended.  
"You're too close, you're breathing on it."  
"I made the thing." Kageyama mumbled but if he was heard he was ignored, Kei was taking pictures.  
"You should have won."  
Kageyama shrugged. "Maybe if this was the only thing I made, but our Christmas log was sad. Looked like a Christmas pizza."  
Kei tilted his head and nodded, silently agreeing. They had not done well with a square log.  
Kageyama let out a shaky breath, well aware that Kei was not paying him much attention, golden eyes were fixated on the dessert. But his heart was pounding, his stomach felt like it was wringing itself out and his breathing was very short for someone who played a professional sport.  
He swallowed, the dryness in his throat almost painful. He brought the hot chocolate to his lips with two shaky hands and took unwise gulps of the hot liquid, ignoring the burn.   
Kei picked up a fork and studied the cake.  
"I don't know where to start. It's too beautiful I don't want to destroy it."  
"Crack it, slice it, eat it." Kageyama suggested. Kei wrinkled his nose at him. Kageyama would have booped it if he hadn't thought he would lose a finger for daring to hover his hand over the dessert.   
"The good thing is that if you like it I could always make you more."   
Kei still hesitated.  
"Your other options are that we spray it with glue to preserve it forever or I eat it tonight when you're sleeping."  
Kei looked up, ready to protest but Kageyama was not joking. He did eat a lot during random refrigerator raids at night.  
Kageyama held his breath as Kei tapped his fork on the sugar made strawberry. It cracked but didn't break through and Kei looked up at Kageyama worriedly.  
"You can hit it again. It's ok." Kageyama reassured.  
Kei hit it harder and it cracked perfectly, the red berry sauce running along the sides of the cake, artistically dotting the chocolate covered plate as well.  
Kei hadn't looked up yet. His eyes on the simple ring set between the two remaining, real strawberries.   
Finally eyes, wet with unshed tears found his and breathed a firm "Yes" before Kageyama could even ask the question.  
"Yes?" Kageyama needed to be sure.  
"Yes King." And he was swept up by Kei, dessert forgotten, ring forgotten as he was practically lifted into the bedroom.

The holiday party was well underway, a tangible excitement in the air as their friends and family had joined them for Kageyama's birthday party that had turned into a surprise engagement party.   
Almost everyone was already tipsy if not drunk and the dance floor was a mess. Actual dancers attempted to side step drunk dancers. Professional and former volley ball players were trying to form a human pyramid in one corner and a large swath of the floor was dedicated to a slide race to see who could slide the furthest across the floor in their socks.   
"No." Kei had warned, amusement in his voice as Kageyama had caught the challenging look Hinata had sent him.  
"Hmmm?" Kageyama had questioned. Kei was leaning against one of the decorative posts of a false balcony that surrounded the dance floor, the back of a tipsy Kageyama held firmly to his chest.  
"King." Kei had leant down, closer to his ear so he could hear him above the music, yells and laughter.  
"Kei." Kageyama answered, tightening his grip on Kei's fingers that spanned his waist to rest on his stomach.  
"I'm happy."  
Kageyama turned his head to smile at him, marveling at him, at them.  
"I'm happy too." And he leaned into their kiss, ignoring the rowdy calls and applause around them.


	12. Gifts of love/relaxation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gifts of love/relaxation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for joining me.

It was their first Christmas in their first house, a small rambler set over the same hills that Hinata once rode daily. It was about an hour away from their parents. They would probably only be able to use it for about half the year with their schedules but it was theirs, home.  
It was their first Christmas as a married couple too. They had gotten married earlier that year in France where Kei had dual citizenship. It had been a simple ceremony with just their immediate families and closest friends.   
They had a huge reception later at home of course where they had invited everyone. It had been almost as festive as their engagement party.  
Kageyama took a breath of the cold air, crisp and sharp in his lungs. He picked up a stack of wood from the covered receptacle and the scent of pine increased as he turned towards the house.  
Kei had insisted they decorate and the inside of the house looked like it had thrown up gold, green and red. Kageyama liked the lights though and watched as they twinkled out of sync around all the doors and windows in the growing gloom.  
"You'll freeze out there. Brrrrr." Kei called from the doorway.  
Kageyama smiled and walked into the house, firing back sassy comments about Kei's coldbloodedness and earning nips on his ears and neck that made him ticklish.   
They lay on the couch near the fire, Kei laying back on Kageyama's outstretched legs, his head on Kageyama's chest, a heavy blanket still over them. They had argued about the blanket of course. Kei was cold and wanted it, Kageyama was too hot with Kei on him, the blanket and the fire.  
The compromise was Kageyama removing his sweater. He was well and truly gone for his tall, blond husband and he didn't mind at all.   
He barely nuzzled Kei's neck, knowing full well he did not like the light touch.   
"Oi!"  
"Payback for tickling me earlier." Kageyama breathed purposely onto his neck, watching as his skin pebbled and Kei turned around to glare at him.  
"It feels ugh."  
"We should take a bath then." Kageyama raised his eyebrows suggestively.  
"Gross. No."   
"Fine." He acquiesced, scraping a fingernail lightly along Kei's exposed neckline.  
"Tobio Ka ge ya ma. Stop!"   
"Mmmhh, my husband only calls me King."  
Kei finally flipped over onto Kageyama's chest, eyes mischievous, about to amp up the teasing.  
"I got you an early present." Kageyama said, brushing Kei's lips lightly.  
Kei looked torn, trying to decide his next move and Kageyama laughed, pulled him closer and kissed him hard.  
It was a while before they went back to the subject of presents. By then their fire had burnt down and the blanket was welcomed over their entwined bodies.  
They lay on their sides, Kei's back closer to the fire. Kageyama made firm circles on the muscles of his back, watching the firelight flicker off the pale skin and the ends of the blond's hair. They had two more weeks before they would separate again and would only be able to see each other for a few days in between the next three months. Kei was working for the museum and they had a big exhibit coming up that was going to require him to travel too.  
"Ok King."   
"Hmmm." Kageyama answered, still mesmerized by the glow of the fire on Kei.  
"My present?"  
Kageyama looked into the expectant eyes.  
"You won't laugh?"   
Kei's eyes widened, amusement already there.  
"I'm not promising that. What did you get me?"  
Kageyama hesitated and Kei poked him in the chest playfully.  
Kageyama reached around him, flattening him to the couch slightly so he could grab something from below them. Something he had placed under the couch.  
He brought out the object and Kei laughed, kissing his pink cheeked husband in between the laughter.   
"I love it. Where did you even get it after all these years?" Kei took the oversized mug from him, turned it over and put it atop his favorite head of hair.  
"The cafe we had our first date sells them now."  
"Looks good on you. We should definitely fill it with hot chocolate later when you make the strawberry shortcake." Kei blinked up at him hopefully.  
"Elixir."  
"Hmm?" Kei's mind was already on his cake.  
"When the hot chocolate is in there it's elixir."  
A heart stopping smile spread across Kei's face at the memory and Kageyama knew he'd remember this moment forever.

🎁🎄❄👑🌙🍵🍰

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments, suggestions, writing prompts, editing....all welcome!


End file.
